Googalots
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: Daphne always had a strange vocabulary, but this is just to much. So when Daphne starts acting strange, even for her, Sabrina decides to see whats up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm.

* * *

"Googalots." Daphne said casually as Sabrina slipped into her chair for a breakfast of what looked like green and black slime with some cheerios mixed in.

"What?" she asked, in utter astonishment. 'Daphne said some weird things but that was definitely......... out there.' she thought.

"Googalots." she repeated.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked, now feeling awkward.

"Googalots." she replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"_Alright._... Seeing as this cereal looks like toxic slime mixed Donkey poo, I'll be going now." she said as she quietly slipped out of her chair and headed back up stairs. She immediately went to her room to think. "What wrong with her." she muttered. 'Maybe she ate some bad peanutbutter and now she saying funnythings. ' 'No. The girl's got a stomach of steel. She can handle anything.' she reasoned.

'It was time to experiment.' she decided. In a rush of panic she sprinted to Puck's room and pulled the young fairy boy out of his room the moment he stepped through the doorway.

"Hey! What's your problem, Ugly!" he shouted as she pulled him to the dinning room table.

"Speak to Daphne." she ordered.

"No Ugly!"

"Speak to Daphne!"

"No."

"Speak to Daphne!" she insisted.

"NO!"

"Speak to Daphine and I'll give you my breakfast and desert for the next two weeks." she told him. 'None of Granny Relda's cooking is edible anyways.' she added in her mind.

"Hmmmmm...... Alright. But you better not back out, Stinky." 'Like I want to eat that garbage At that Puck walked casually up to the breakfast table and sat down. The second he sat down he began to wolf down everything on the breakfast table, even a bit of tablecloth. As he let out a large belch, Sabrina cringed in disgust.

"Oy! Marshmallow! You gonna eat that!" Puck yelled at the little girl.

"Googalots!" Daphne told him, pushing her cereal away from herself and towards the fairy boy. She then began walking off to her room in the most unDaphne way, but not before shouting a single last, "Googalots!" After eating the rest of the toxic donkey poo from the bowl, Puck came up to her and said: "That is _so_ not like Daphne." he declared. Shortly after letting out another loud belch he then left the room. Sabrina, whom hadd now decided that there clearly was something wrong with Daphne. Sneaking up to Daphne's room she quickly realized that she was acting silly. Afterall Daphne said strange words all the time. This could be no different. But something still bothered her, so she continued to sneak up to her room. Once at the door she pressed her ear to it, and listened carefully.

"She totally fell for it! Hahahaha! That was hilarious Marshmallow!" she heard Puck say.

"Googalots." she replied.

"Okay, Marshmallow, the prank's over, you can stop saying that."

"Googalots." she replied.

"Fine! I'm outa here!" Sabrina then, as quitely as she could, ran away from the door.

"Googalots." she heard Daphne call out from her room as Puck walked away. Sabrina then snuck back to Daphne's room, just in time to hear Daphne laugh.

"Hahahahaha! That was hilarious! Puck was soo freaked out! It was so Punk Rock!" Daphne said with laugh. Sabrina sighed and headed over to her room, she was happy that Daphne wasn't completely crazy, but angry that she had been tricked.

* * *

I nope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of writing a sequel! If you want me to write a sepuel, please tell me! Please Review! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. Author's Note

Hi! just so you know I will make a sequel! But it might be a while! Sorry!


	3. Author's Note 2

Alright! I've got what I want to do on the story down in my head, but I just wanted to make sure that the place there going to make sense. You see, theres this fairy tale called Prunella, and I thought it would be clever to make the main character of that story the owner of the place there going to. But I don't wanna write something, if most of you won't get it, cause I don't think that its very well known. I myself haven't actually read it, I just read the distcripton of it on Wikipedia. But it was pretty discriptive. I decided to make a poll, if the majorty of the people who read Prunella, or it's description, then I'll do what I'm planning, if not, then I'll use something else. Either way, if the poll goes quick, I should be able to make the Sequel before Christmas Break ends. Well bye!


End file.
